


Shibui

by mneko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swearing, this is v. self indulgent but LET THEM BE HAPPY AND CUTE TOGETHER OK, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneko/pseuds/mneko
Summary: 麥卡利不善於隱藏自己的感覺。





	Shibui

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shibui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254405) by [Naopao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naopao/pseuds/Naopao). 



如果麥卡利說他以前沒想過這件事的話他一定是在說謊。智械們有他們獨特的吸引目光的方式，當然了，他們全身都是人造的、也沒有柔軟的曲線和絲滑的肌膚，但有種誘人的東西藏在他們的線路、他們軀體上那些幾何圖形、他們手上精巧的細節裡。好吧，特別是其中一位的手。那雙手的主人也擁有令他脊柱顫抖的嗓音。

「你確定你還好嗎，麥卡利？」禪亞塔問道，光滑的手指關節扶住他的肩頭。如同以往一樣十分友善。麥卡利壓下帽子，指望它能遮擋住他迅速泛紅的臉。

「沒有什麼是幾杯烈酒不能解決的，我想。」麥卡利臉上帶著歪斜的微笑，迫不及待地想抽根菸，好讓他的嘴有點事做而不是搞得自己如此尷尬。

「我總是對於人類的飲酒行為模式感到很好奇。」禪亞塔回覆，低沉磁性的嗓音中充滿興趣，他總是會對一些平凡的小事感到著迷。

那些麥卡利認為理所當然的時刻，當植物幼苗從路面的裂縫中萌芽、當路西歐解決了新作品中特別困難的部分、或就只是一段任務完成後的和平時期。他提起這些時柔和的機械嗓音，總讓麥卡利忍不住閉上眼、深呼吸。

「Shibui*，」某次麥卡利提起禪亞塔這一點時，源式吐出這個單詞，「意思是細微、不起眼的美。」

令人放鬆，麥卡利想。他已十分習慣暴風雨中的平靜，他總是如此行動匆忙身不由己*。守望者給了他第二次機會。

「我很樂意加入你。」禪亞塔說，把麥卡利拉回當下。他吞嚥了一下，盯著那張無表情卻不知怎麼極富表現力的臉。

「我不介意但是，」麥卡利把身體重心轉移到另一隻腳上。「智械能喝酒？不希望你感到無聊。」

禪亞塔歪頭哼了一聲。「我十分懷疑有你作伴我還會感到無聊。」

「你可真會說話，不是嗎？」牛仔吹了一聲口哨、不由自主地微笑。

禪亞塔輕笑幾聲、在他們一同前往基地廚房時安靜地飄浮在他身側。

—

三杯下肚之後麥卡利感覺到緊張的神經鬆懈了。現在他正處於放鬆與幾近清醒之間的完美平衡，讓他感到溫暖且再次變得年輕。他們一起坐在廚房角落，麥卡利小口喝著威士忌、禪亞塔則啜飲著他自料理台下層蒐羅出的機油。

「我從沒注意過你有一張嘴。」麥卡利說，放鬆地微笑，朝智械探頭過去──他用雙手捧著杯子，彷彿十分享受它的溫度。也許他是真的在享受，他的雙手足夠敏感、讓他能解析瓷器所散發的溫度，而這並沒有困擾麥卡利*。

禪亞塔同意。「我想這看起來大概挺奇怪的，我們並不需要進食，但仍然有人造吸收系統。」他的一隻手從瓷杯上抬起、碰觸他面板上的金色嘴唇，沿著那個隱藏得很好的細小狹縫滑過。

麥卡利的視線追尋著他的手，知道自己臉上的熱度不只由酒精造成。他從玻璃杯中喝了一大口威士忌，眨眨眼驅走那些混亂的思緒。禪亞塔沒有動作，那些念珠繞著他的脖頸旁的圓柱緩緩旋轉，甚至比平常貼得更緊。

「這十分具有啟發性，但你也許應該休息了，你看起來有些精神渙散。」

「這正合我意，」麥卡利慢騰騰地說道，頭部歪得太過，使他的帽子滑向一邊。在微醺的狀態下，他著迷地盯著在微弱光源在禪亞塔臉部閃過的高光。「你知道嗎，你很美。」

麥卡利想給自己一拳；而當禪亞塔沒有立即回應他的話語時，他就在心裡一拳揍上自己的臉。他突然開始結巴，嘴唇和舌頭笨拙地試圖移動吐出話語卻失敗了。

「呃，我的意思是──」

輕柔悅耳的笑聲打斷他的結巴，輕快得彷彿人類的聲音讓他再次平靜下來。禪亞塔抓住自己的身側、肩上的鑲版因為忍笑而抖動，他毫無掩飾地在享受這個時刻，這讓他感到愉快。

「我很抱歉，」禪亞塔說道，聲音裡仍能聽出愉悅。「我無意表現得無禮。只是人們通常不會這樣形容智械。」他用雙手抵著金色下顎，看起來幾乎可說是害羞了。

「不會吧，真的？」麥卡利回道，「你一定是在開玩笑。你這麼閃耀、超級聰明、還會寬容的對待我們犯的蠢。沒法相信人們不喜歡和你待在一起。」他含糊不清地說，無法制止這些話從他的嘴裡蜂擁而出。

「你過分誇讚我了，」禪亞塔接話，飲料被遺忘在料理台上。「我保證，人們可能會友善地對待我，但幾乎不會如此稱讚我的物理型態。」

禪亞塔轉過身完全地面對他；智械的動作如此迅捷而流暢，很難相信他並非真人；沒有任何一處看起來彆扭或緊繃，也沒有任何一處像是那些50年代老電影裡的機器。

「這就是你想喝一杯的原因嗎？」禪亞塔詢問，語氣並非不友善的。他滑過一隻手覆上麥卡利緊張地敲打料理台的手指。

麥卡利的手指在碰觸下抽動了一下，他感覺到自己的臉頰發熱、溫度甚至燒上耳朵，即使禪亞塔沒有提起他在臉紅，他也一定注意到了。

「是──是什麼讓你這麼認為？」他咕噥著，盯著一旁。他有這麼容易被看透嗎？

「傑西，在這一個月又十六天裡每當我靠近時你的體溫都會升高。」

麥卡利一巴掌拍在臉上，希望地面能把他吞了。他太明顯了，多麼愚蠢，而一直以來禪亞塔只是在遷就他。

他眨眨眼。禪亞塔並沒有試圖避開他。某種像是希望的東西在他的胃部帶來一陣暖流，他無法不讓自己不露齒而笑。

「你一直在追蹤我的體溫？」麥卡利低語，讓手掌下移好牢牢地壓住他的嘴，眼睛盯著禪亞塔的臉和他額上排列整齊的光點。他翻過手讓手掌朝上，緊扣住兩人的金屬手指。

輪到禪亞塔接續話題了，光點閃爍了一下。非常微弱地，他聽見智械的風扇加速了。過熱。

「所以你注意到我在你身邊會……發熱？」牛仔假裝自己十分自信，實際上他正因為酒精以及逐步上升的他會不知怎麼地搞砸一切的恐慌而激動*。無論這會怎麼發生。

禪亞塔在瞥向料理台之前曲起手指，頭部微微晃動。他緊緊地抓住麥卡利的手，幾乎都要捏痛他了。

「我沒經歷過這種關注。這很有趣。」他的音箱短暫地發生輕微故障，在他匆忙地解釋到一半時參雜了雜音。「也許，」他的聲音放低。「在你沒這麼醉的時候我們可以再多討論這個。」

麥卡利的臉幾乎要因為自己的笑容而拉傷，他笑出聲，因為彷彿奇特夢境般流淌過他全身的愉悅而感到暈眩。

「我非常願意，親愛的。」他低語，溫柔地將禪亞塔的手貼近他的臉、親吻他指關節上的暗色金屬。禪亞塔發出一聲輕柔的噪聲，聽起來非常像一聲喘息。

* * *

 隔天早上，麥卡利伴隨著呻吟在自己床上醒來，發現自己的鞋子和皮帶已經被脫掉了，但比較柔軟的衣物仍然原封不動。他伸手到床頭櫃上尋找手機，卻發現一杯水被放在那裡。

他緩慢地拼湊起昨晚的片段，頭暈眼花了一會兒。

要讓禪亞塔兌現他的承諾還有什麼時候比現在更合適呢？

**Author's Note:**

> * Shibui - 渋い  
> 有一些翻譯上有點疑惑的部分：  
> * A calm in the storm that his life has always been, on the run and on the edge.  
> * and doesn’t that get the wheels turning in McCree’s mind.  
> * fueled by liquor and the steadily overwhelming panic that he could fuck this all up somehow.


End file.
